


hearts adore

by twentyonekat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Skeleton Boyfriends, Smut, but not really, kind of, lmao i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonekat/pseuds/twentyonekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a lil joshler fic based off of sweater weather by the neighbourhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	hearts adore

11:57 a.m

cold gray and white cityscapes and dark hotel rooms and tangled sheets with empty tired words circling above them while they whispered silent vows and promises that melted between them, soft and fleeting and dreamlike but always there, caught between lazy, breathy kisses and sighs and traced by silent fingertips and tongues against warm skin and occasional moans and desperate hitches of breath and begging for contact and highs and lows and sighs of content and spaces of nothing but breathing and sighing, calm and so close and quiet enough to shatter the noise in the city below them. they were each others favorite sound, favorite feeling to wake up to and fall asleep to, and neither of them would give it up for anything.

1:03 a.m

"are you cold?" josh whispers carefully, stroking tylers soft skin above the waistband of his shorts.

tyler responds by shifting closer, warm close breaths that felt like tiny summerlike kisses on his neck, making him blush as tyler inhales carefully.

"a little bit" 

josh opens his mouth but, instead of speaking, exhales and presses a kiss to tylers forehead before pulling his hoodie off and handing it to tyler, watching him slip it on and pull the sleeves over his hands, rubbing them together and letting out soft feathery breaths to warm himself up.

tyler looks up at josh, wrapping his hands around his neck and looking at him, leaning in a little and before they know it they've lapsed into soft whispers and kisses and whining and begging again as josh sits up and pulls him onto his lap, tyler rolling his hips against joshs eagerly and letting out little desperate moans that include tangles of joshs name and strings of broken curses. josh pulls tyler a bit closer and runs his fingertips along his lips, eyes locked as tyler flicks his tongue out and takes two of his fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue along the tips and moaning obscenely, letting things happen as they usually did, in bursts of heat and sighs and names and webs of desperation and want.

2:39 am

they fall asleep, tylers head resting on joshs chest and the empty words and sounds echoing above and below them, in time to the rhythm of the city traffic and background noise that laid itself out as the soundtrack to every night they shared together. its always night in that city. the sky and sounds can alter their patterns as much as they like, but they wouldnt have to change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this was kinda my first published fic i hope u enjoyed it !!


End file.
